Hermione Jean Granger, A Time Lady!
by Practically-A-Time-Traveller
Summary: 'Hermione Granger was a time traveller or an experimental one at best. She knew she shouldn't mess with time, and it could cause a paradox of all things but lord almighty she wanted to get out there and explore' - ONESHOT


**AN: **Hey, first story on this account but not on this site – I hope you like it! **  
>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own _anything_ but a little part of how the plot will sway – I'm still following this from the very end of 'A Christmas Carol' onwards but River will be _very _different. To put it simply I just couldn't write her and Hermione as the same person (Hermione = younger River look alike) as I've read in another story. But I hope you guys like it how it is –I like good and bad criticism to help me curb my writing. I've watched the whole season too, somewhat recently, but I'm going off of plot-lines on IMDB for now (I may re-watch the season); so like I said flames or compliments or just plain one word comments will help me curb the story and correct wrongs. Thanks!

TEMP ONESHOT (Requiring more reviews)

**[████████████████████████████████████████████]**

"Now if only I could..." the witch mumbled, "Aha! Found it! The algorithm for time travel using part of the essence from my trusty Time Turner and a little of my magic; shouldn't do anyone any harm, can't be worse than getting splinched," she ran her fingers through her hair, "But I could only stay on Earth, I want to get out there! I want to _travel_!" she mumbled to herself.

Hermione Granger was a time traveller or an experimental one at best. She knew she shouldn't mess with time, and it could cause a _paradox_of all things but lord almighty she wanted to get out there and explore!

She'd had enough of Earth; sure there was a _small_ amount of books left for her to read but they were _too_ simple rather than _too_hard.

"All I need now... a watch!_ Why_didn't I think of that before; it would help set the time I wanted to be in... I bet that old watch has the year date on it; it's broken though..." she thought over her choices, "I'll just open it and repair it, of course!" she smacked her hand against her forehead.

She marched over to her large bookcase (which happened to take over most of her lounge-area in her apartment) and picked up a little blue box. It was decorated to look like a _police box_of all things, and it was a little dodgy – it looked like it was made by an eight year old.

She opened the little door, which was really a secret compartment of sorts (ingenious for an eight year old!), and took out the golden fob watch. She studied it for a second, wondering why on Earth she had it, before trying to find a way to open it.

She found a little lock of sorts, which required a 'long lost' key, and almost immediately thought to open it by spell.

"_Alohamora!_" she whispered, pointing her wand at the watch.

It opened almost immediately, and for a second did nothing. Hermione, almost ready to start repairing it, sighed – disappointed. Before she could close it, however, a golden light that sparkled and shimmered flew out towards her.

The light wrapped around her, filling her with memories that were thought long lost. It reminded her who she was or her old personality at least; she still had the same name but old memories flew at her at thousands of miles per second.

She was stunned; how could she put herself through going from Time Lady to human? As regal as she was she still believed at the time, and now, that it was a good idea. She knew she wasn't the last of her kind, she also knew there was a time-lord/human meta-crisis out there somewhere and she had to destroy it before it could do any harm to her fellow Time Traveller – of course she knew it already would, in a way, but he couldn't die. He just _couldn't_.

**[████████████████████████████████████████████]**

The Doctor had just rescued Amy, Rory and large amount of people on a space liner – and he felt damn proud about it. But before he could boast whilst floating about in space with his companions the sound of a loud alarm rang throughout the TARDIS.

"What _is_that Doctor?" Rory yelled over the alarms.

The Doctor didn't pause running around the TARDIS control panel as he answered.

"It's a warning, a very big warning!" he shouted back, throwing his arms in the air, "Haven't had one of these... well ever!".

"Do you know what it is?" Amy asked as the alarms died down.

"Oh..." he whispered.

"Oh?" she repeated.

"A very big _OH_! This is very, very good and very, very bad..." he announced.

"What is it then?" Rory exclaimed.

"A Time Lady..." the Doctor whispered.

"A what?" his companions asked.

"A Time Lady, or more specifically _the_Time Lady. Can you believe it? This is cooler than a fez!" he yelped.

"What's a Time Lady...?" Rory asked quizzically.

"_The_ Time Lady I'm talking about was our ruler, she's ruled since... forever – like Queen Elizabeth with the star-whale, we told you about that right?" Rory nodded, "Well this Lady is _very_powerful, and vengeful when it comes to what she wants; we just need to find out what she wants and where-" he cried out as the TARDIS leapt forward.

**[████████████████████████████████████████████]**

Hermione Granger felt the presence of the, or what was meant to be, the last TARDIS before it was physically in front of her.

_vworp... vworp...  
><em>

_vworp... vworp...  
><em>

_vworp... vworp..._

The sound made its way through the air; it was chillingly familiar but it sounded a little out-dated from what a modern-day TARDIS should sound like – but it's soul essence was beautiful.

She stood staring at the blue police box for a few minutes before she could hear muffled sounds coming from inside it.

"_There's a woman outside, she's staring at the TARDIS Doctor._" A somewhat familiar voice said.

"_Maybe the perception filter isn't working? No... can't be that... Well, she's in the area – we can just ask this lovely young lady._" Came an even more familiar voice.

The door swung open revealing a dishevelled young man who was looking at her strangely. It grew into a somewhat awkward but comfortable silence before she introduced herself.

"Young am I?" she asked.

"You heard that?" the second male asked.

"Guess I did," she sighed, "Doctor, is it? Never told them your name, huh..." she mused, "Well – never reveal the timey-wimey mans secrets I say – causes a very big paradox, no fun at all!".

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, slightly agitated.

"_Spoilers,_" she said, tapping the side of her nose slightly, "River Song got that from me – met her in the sixties, when she was a child in a suit of course..." she giggled, "Oh! Yes right, you're a Time Lord and you're looking for someone." She said mysteriously.

"Sonic her Doctor." Said the red-headed female.

"Wouldn't do that Doctor, it's not very wise." She said, "Oh Hello Ponds! I remember you – well, technically this is the first time we've met but my head has followed you everywhere! Well, in a way...".

"Who. Are. You?" the Doctor pressed.

"Hmm," she tapped her chin with her index finger, "Oh yes! Sorry, Hermione Granger, witch extraordinaire _and_ the Time Lady you just happen to be looking for!" she paused, "Oh also, adviser of sorts – I know River's getting closer to you but _**stay away**_from her at all costs.".

"Wait, back up a bit-" Amy breath out, "You're the last Time Lady?".

"Well, the last proper one – River counts, in a way, but she's a Meta-crisis. Moving on! You need my help don't you? Or you will... may as well start travelling now, you've already got all my things on that TARDIS – I made it! Well, I designed _all _of them. Rambling! Sorry!" she sighed, "We need to see Jack first, you haven't seen him this whole regeneration have you?".

The Doctor nodded in response, still having been slightly in awe.

"Oh, by the way I put a physic perception filter to make my house look like its government land – so don't worry about that. Ready?".

"Oi! Who said you could get on my TARDIS?" the Doctor yelled after her.

"I made them! I invented them for Time's sake! _God_; I have control over all timey-wimey sorts of things Doctor. And here you thought you were smart!".

"Looks like you've met your match Doctor." Amy said, giggling like a school girl.

**[████████████████████████████████████████████]**

**AN:** Was going to be a full story, but decided to not to. ONESHOT


End file.
